Delphic
by Ms. AtomicBomb
Summary: "Well look at what we have here." A man seductively sang. He rounded her as if she were his prey; eyeing her up and down. An uncomfortable chill went down her spine. "Oh darling, you've been a bad girlie lately." He stated, still circling her... Fem!Canadax2P!Russia, Human names used, 1800's, Human AU, that shall be all I believe.
1. May 10th 1864

**Disclaimer! I do NOT own hetalia nor any characters. I simply own the plot.**

**Takes place in the 1800's and yeah~ Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well look at what we have here." A man seductively sang. He rounded her as if she were his prey; eyeing her up and down. An uncomfortable chill went down her spine. "Oh darling, you've been a bad girlie lately." He stated, still circling her.

"I-I'm sorry." Madeline sobbed. "I-I –"

"My dear Madeline! Have I not told you a million times? I am here to help you, love, not to harm you. You need to understand that." The man now stood behind her whispering in her ear.

"I-I'm so sorry, N-Nikolai. F-forgive me, please." Her weak creamy legs gave out beneath her. As she fell to the ground, the black haired male took a rough grasp of her wrist.

"Maddie, Maddie, Maddie. Don't faint on me, sunflower." His amethyst eyes made contact with her light indigo ones. "You need to understand that this is for the better." He sweetly spoke. His grip tightened on her creamy white wrist and brought her closer to himself as she squeaked in pain. "Madeline, you know exactly why you're here! Now quit your false damsel in distress act and wipe those crocodile tears from your stupid eyes!" He hissed through his clenched teeth.

"Nikolai! You're supposed to watch over me! But you don't! All you ever do is abuse me!" Madeline spat in the handsome man's face.

His strong right hand flew across the air and landed harshly on her right freckled cheek.

"Ms. Williams, how many times have I told you _not_ to question my reasons _and _raise your voice to me?" His lovely eyes narrowed on her.

"I-I...I'm sorry Nikola..." Madeline's voice trailed off as she thought of how to leave the situation.

"Oh Madeline, your little mind is too idiotic. Did you know that I know exactly why you began to work for me?" A sly smirk conquered his plump watermelon lips.

As soon as Madeline heard his cocky words, she gasped and her eyes widened. Her gaze then set on the door behind the man. Not too long ago she had almost acquired access into the room, until a certain master caught sight of her, that is.

Nikolai laughed and sat in front of Madeline. He set his hand on her clothed thigh and softly whispered her name. "Madeline... to think I'd fallen in love with you. You naughty maid, shouldn't you not disobey your master? Yet either way, you weren't leaving this house." He explained in his usual gentle and kind voice. The voice she'd fallen in love with so long ago.

"Give it back, Nikolai. Give it back." She ignored his remark. "I need it back."

* * *

**~A/N~ **

**So how'd you like it? Good? Good? No?**

**I don't really know where I'm going with this story... so, so far it's a one-shot. Unless you people want otherwise. Just review and tell me what I should improve and crap like that :) Thanks for reading~**

***Nikolai = 2P! Russia :$**

***Madeline = Fem!Canada**

**Delphic means Unclear, ambiguous, or confusing. The word derives from Mythology.**

**That would be all! If you liked it and want more, as I mentioned before, just review on it and yeah~ Thanks again for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it.**


	2. January 5th 1860

**~A/N~**

**Okay, so I came up with many, but many ideas for this story.**

**First off; The first chapter has a date: May 10th 1864. DATES ARE IMPORTANT IN THIS FIC! You MUST know dates- that will help you understand the story. **

**Second- dates don't really have historical value.**

**Third- I believe that is all... just enjoy for now~!**

* * *

**January 5th 1860**

Crash!

Madeline whimpered as she felt the shards of porcelain dig into her creamy white legs. She'd only started working in this household _two _days ago. She had no experience whatsoever. God only knows why the head of the family hired her.

Madeline's indigo pupils stared at the shattered blue and white china tea set before her. She sighed heavily and dismissed her aching legs. Removing her apron, she set it on the floor only to kneel on it. She began to slowly remove the shattered porcelain pieces from the royal purple carpet. "Ugh... this is just...beautiful..." Madeline grunted silently.

"Ms. Williams." Called the deep voice of her master. She gasped as she brought her slender fingers to her face in order to brush a lock of wavy strawberry blonde hair from her face.

"Y-yes sir?" She asked as she looked back to meet his gaze.

"Madeline... What happened?" He walked towards her.

Unconsciously, as Madeline readied herself to stand, her palms supported themselves on the shattered dinnerware. She squeaked in pain and- as a natural reaction- drew her, now bloodied, palms back immediately.

Looking down at her hands, she blushed in embarrassment as tears threatened to spill from her glossy eyes. She didn't even tell when she had been up in her master's arms.

"M-Master B-Braginsky?" She stuttered out.

"Look at you, all bloodied and bruised. We can't have an injured maid going around the house, now can we?" Nikolai sympathetically smiled at the teary blonde as he set her down on the kitchen counter.

"I-I am sorry sir." She mumbled past her cherry lips.

"Madeline, Madeline, Madeline. You don't need to apologize, darling. It is completely fair. Do not worry." The handsome male assured as his smile grew wider.

Madeline blushed slightly. Was it possible that he fancied her? No, that was just how he acted, right?

"Here it is!" The husky voice of his cheered as he found what he was looking for; Bandages and tweezers. He grabbed a mahogany wooden chair and sat in front of her.

Walking back to Madeline, he looked at her. His violet eyes kept their gaze on her bloody calves and began to drift their gaze up to her thighs. _'Whoops! Not acceptable!' _he hissed at himself.

"Here we go." He began to dip a cloth into disinfectant after he folded her black skirt. He started to clean the cuts. Wherever he would find shard of China, he would use the tweezers to swiftly remove them from her delicate creamy white legs.

As she squeaked in pain, he smiled to reassure her of her safety. He found it adorable how she did that.

"S-sir... it burns..." She referred to the disinfectant.

"Don't worry , that's a good sign. It means that it's killing all the infections. You see, it's bubbling." He looked up at her.

Madeline, in return, looked down at him and nodded. She unconsciously reached for her locket. Wrapping her soft right hand around it, in an attempt to suppress the pain.

"Ms. Williams, how many times have you done this since you arrived?" The man questioned as he ran his strong hand through his midnight black hair in slight annoyance. "By the time you leave the house hold, I'll have no more China left." He chuckled.

"I-I'm so sorry, s-sir." Madeline began to sob.

"No! Don't cry, or apologize, sunflower. I was just teasing you." He smiled gently. She was just getting cuter by the second, right?

Nikolai dismissed the matter of her breaking yet another china tea set. The fourth time in three days, was it?

After treating her delicate wounds, he stood and kissed her cheek. "All better now, correct?" he smiled sweetly.

Madeline's blushing face made him delighted. How cute could she get?

Nikolai wrapped his strong arms around her slender waist and helped her down form the counter. Even after Madeline's feet touched the ground, he didn't think about letting her go. She was just too cute to let out of his arms.

Slowly bringing her closer to himself, he kissed her bare shoulder after he noticed she was not wearing a shawl- her maid uniform was sleeveless, and so she wore a shawl- and all the way up her her neck to her ear, where he bit down softly.

"M-Master!" Madeline finally snapped back to life as she pushed him away. Her soft creamy arms no longer hung limply by her side, but rather in front of her protectively.

"I'm sorry for startling you, Miss Williams." Nikolai apologized. "My little sunflower is just so cute." He stated before walking out of the kitchen. Madeline raced across the kitchen straight for her shawl.

"Oh, and go to your room and rest. Your legs must be aching." He popped his head from the door. "That's an order." He added after seeing Madeline's look of protest. Finally, he disappeared once again.

* * *

**~A/N~**

**Good? Good? Did you like it? **

**I hope you enjoyed and see you next time~!**


	3. September 27th 1863

**~A/N~**

**Okay, so I'm so sorry for not updating this for a little while now... My internet is down and I'm actually uploading this from a library. Anyway, it has come to my attention that I have given a quite different explanation to Nikolai's looks... They differ from the official one. I deeply apologize. Though I will continue to write his looks as I have only to keep consistency to the story. Again, I apologize. Though please enjoy :) If you would like, you may dismiss my wrong information.  
**

* * *

**September 27th 1863**

"Madeline get up right now! You keep breaking things, but in enlightenment, that only makes you work harder! Will you ever learn?" Nikolai hissed.

Madeline wobbled to her feet but managed to keep balance. She sighed loudly for she hated what he'd become. It truly bothered her.

"S-sir, I am s-"

"Do not even start! Sorry this, sorry that! Can you just shut your mouth?" He raised his voice.

"Yes sir." Madeline's strawberry blond head bobbed in a slight nod.

"You have **_two _**minutes to clean yourself before you have to clean the entire house. Do you understand?" Nikolai hissed in her face.

"Yes sir." She repeated- as a whisper this time- and hurried back to the kitchen. Mentally slapping herself for talking back to her master as she cleaned her cuts. If it weren't for her idiotic pride, she wouldn't have been slapped across the face- which was the real reason to dropping the dinnerware.

Cleaning her cuts rapidly, she raced to the equipment closet. She was not going to finish this house by sunset...nor sunrise-in that matter. It was going to take more than a week. In addition, considering his attributes nowadays, he would most definitely make her work non-stop.

Madeline cursed under her breath as she thought about working for a noble. In addition, he was a rude, non-gentlemanly, abusive, cruel -and anything horrid- male. Rage could only build inside her as she began to scrub the granite floor.

"Miss Williams..." The gentle voice of her Master's sister came from the door.

Immediately Madeline stood. She gave a courtesy and smiled. "Ms. Braginskaya, you're back from your stay in Ukraine already?" She smiled weakly.

"Oh Madeline, I've asked you a million times for the past three years to call me Katerina. We are friends after all." Katerina's sweet smile was brought to her cherry lips and she walked towards Madeline- her lilac dress following after her. Her chest was rather big but, the dress suit her perfectly. As it fanned from her slim waist it brought delight to all her sweet curves, also bringing attention to all the right places. The dress, in deed, had plenty of lace- having a flirtatious twist to it. Of course it had lovely sleeves that reached her elbows- leaving her slender forearms uncovered. Not to mention her golden blond hair fell perfectly straight to her jaw, a simple lilac ribbon holding it in place.

"Yes of course, forgive me Katerina. How was your trip?" Madeline questioned as she took notice of Katerina's long black curvy eyelashes.

"Lovely indeed. I finally acquired a break from this traumatic household. I met a lovely man there as well. A sweet 'Sadiq', as he called himself. Oh but he was sweet. Quite the gentleman and his looks were just an extra." Katerina winked. "Tell me Madeline, dear, why don't you go on a little vacation of your own? You do quite deserve one."

"O-oui... I do deserve one...but Nikolai does need me." Madeline sighed in return.

"Oh darling, personally, I think you should take one. Even if it is just for a few days. Besides Toris, Ravis and Eduard, you're the only one here."

"Yes but that's another reason why I need to stay."

"I can take care of him, trust me."

"But-"

"No excuses. You are going on a vacation and that is final. You're the only one that keeps this household sane and thus you need to be sane too." Katerina insisted.

"Williams! Did I not tell you to begin on your chores? Why are you **not** doing so?" Nikolai hissed upon seeing that Madeline was not cleaning.

"I'm s-sorry-"

"Nikolai! Can you not see that I am speaking to her? Did I not teach you any manners?" Ms. Braginskaya asked with a rather venomous tone.

"Yes of course, my dear sister." Nikolai rolled his amethyst eyes.

"Now, do let her sit and talk with me. I really would like that." She calmed down, her voice sounding as sweet as ever.

"I will allow that, only for my dear sister...Katerina." Nikolai gave a fake smile. "But please do let her get on top of her chores. She does need to clean the whole estate." He added then pivoted on his right foot only to leave.

Katerina and Madeline sat still and quiet for a little while, just staring at one another.

"Well, Nikolai is right, I do need to start on my duties." Madeline broke the silence first.

"Ah, that is quite true..." Katerina drifted off. "But, I do want to speak with you about certain matters...concerning Nikolai..." She began once more.

"Madeline nodded as if signaling for approval. "Yes, do go on." She said.

"After the certain...even-if you may call it such- he... Well...He changed quite a bit... And well..." Katerina was not sure how to word it. "He has become quite abusive towards you and I would like to apologize for his actions on his behalf."

"Why would you? Please do not apologize." Madeline gave a courtesy. "Now, if you would kindly excuse me, I do need to complete the tasks that are required of me." She then hurried off to continue her chores, leaving


	4. September 12th 1860

******September 12th 1860**

Madeline sighed heavily; only going up and down the stairs holding boxes for an entire day was rather tiring. She smiled unconsciously at herself; just the other day, Nikolai had given her a slice of cake for no reason (A cake made especially for him), and he had also allowed her to sit amongst his guests at the dinner table –Some high-ranking Aristocrats.

Finally all the boxes were where they were needed and she walked to the kitchen. I must get started on dinner, she thought, Nikolai was bringing more guests over tonight.

Arriving at the extravagant kitchen she sighed and opened coverts. What could she make for dinner? A normal Fruit Salad as the appetizer, Borsch Kievsky as the side dish (Katerina had taught her), for the main meal she would settle for a well-done steak and a potato salad. Finally for desert, the guest would have to choose from Apple Pie, Syrniki, Pastila, or Ptichie Moloko. That sounded quite well. Oh and for drinks... What should she offer? Wine? Vodka would be too strong. Wine would be about right. But what type of wine? Red would settle just fine.

Once she had finished Dinner, which with the help of Toris lasted two hours, she set the dinnerware on the table and brought the dishes in –two at a time.

Seeing that Nikolai had already brought his guests over, she quickly finished up and led the nobles to the Dinner Table. A laced white mantle covered the mahogany table, as lovely clear vases held red roses together to help decorate the room.

"This looks rather pleasing." A dark bearded male, known as General Rabinovich, spoke. The beard clung to his face as if clinging to dear life. His icy grey eyes skimmed over Madeline for a second or two causing her to shiver.

"My dear Madeline always makes such pleasing meals." Nikolai merrily prompted.

Another tall bearded man's blue eyes settled and shot a smile at Madeline- A Captain Markov- showing the dimples on either side of his face. He was rather nice with her. She could see he was a nice man just by the way he walked. He didn't walk with an ego but with solitude. Contrasting to Rabinovich, he was blond and handsome -Not as handsome as Nikolai, that is. He only had a couple of wrinkles, mostly around his eyes, due to the sun- which upset her because he was only Twenty-Eight (The same age as Nikolai and just a year older than both her and Natalia). She could tell he travelled around Europe quite a lot. He would occasionally bring a French scarf for her and one for Katerina as well. He was quite kind.

"That is true. She is quite the Angel." Markov winked her way. He would always do small things that occasionally made her blush but it was all to see her lovely smile.

"I believe that it does not depend on the Maid. It depends on how she is feeling within her household. For instance, ___Ms. Williams_-" Rabinovich emphasized the proper way to address her (He was offended by how informally Nikolai addressed her) "- is not good at housework. The state she leaves Braginsky's estate is rather offensive, and her cooking is only half as good as my maids' for she was taught quite late how to prepare a proper dish and thus in an attempt to better her 'cooking' she decorates it." He stated.

"Are you saying that ___Ms. Williams-" _Nikolai satisfied Rabinovich "-Feels uncomfortable within my household?" He was offended. "You should not dare say that her housework is poor. I will not stand for that."

"I am simply speaking my mind." General Rabinovich stroked his beard. He had many rings decorating his skinny long fingers. One of them had a rather big Ruby gem that sat upon a golden support.

"Gentleman, we are here to have a good time, no?" Sergeant Burov interrupted. Unlike many nights, he was rather quite today. He was not quite handsome but not ugly either. His Dark brows furrowed as he sat down at one of the dining chairs. "Now sit and enjoy what Ms. Williams has prepared for us." He pursed his cherry lips together. Once he had entered the room a while ago, he had hung the black coat, which covered his medals, around the dinning chair of which he sat on.

Once everyone had settled down, Madeline had offered Wine to both Nikolai and his guests -of which gladly accepted.

"May you call on Katerina for me, as well as Natalia?" Nikolai looked up at Madeline as she poured him a glass.

"Yes sir. Though I have wanted to inform you, Natalia has gone out for the day. A so-called Alfred has taken her to a Ball." Madeline complied.

"Alfred?" Nikolai lifted a dark eyebrow, making it disappear under his black hair.

"Alfred F. Jones, he said he was. If I recall correctly he is a Foreign Ambassador." She nodded.

"Ah, thank you for informing me. I shall speak to her when she returns. At least she isn't clinging to me now, huh?" He smiled.

Madeline smiled in return and filed out to Katerina's chambers.

As she reached the white painted door, she knocked upon it lightly. "Katerina, Nikolai calls upon you to enjoy dinner with his guests." She announced.

The door flew open at the sound on Madeline's voice and Katerina stood on the other side with a bright smile. Her beige dress hugged her upper curves perfectly. Tight until her waist it gave perfect view to her lovely figure. Once it poofed to her feet, it gave a flirtatious twist with the amount of Lace around the hems of the layers. The lacy sleeves did not cover her shoulders but hung around her arms. Her hair was, as always, straight with a simple laced ribbon holding it in place and she held a Fan on her delicate right hand.

"Madeline." Katerina smiled; revealing her perfect white teeth. "You know what I have always wanted to do?" She looked upon the attire of her maid.

Madeline blinked in the randomness of the question.

"Dress you up in my clothes!" She cheered. "There is going to be a Ball tomorrow night. You and I will go together." Her smile grew wider. "In addition, between you and me, your chest is as broad as mine, so no problem into getting you to fit in one of mine." Katerina prompted.

Madeline blushed and shook her head. "I am sorry, Miss, but I cannot comply with such an idea. I am afraid I must deny." She bowed.

Katerina grinned. "It is not a suggestion; it is an order, my dear."

Madeline sighed and nodded. She muttered a 'yes ma'am' before leading her to the dinner table. At the sight of Katerina the men jumped to their feet until she had sat down, then they complied with sitting once more.

"Ms. Williams, please sit with us." Nikolai insisted.

"I am sorry master. I am afraid I cannot do so." Madeline mumbled.

"Of course you can, now sit." He smiled and she did so; sitting to his right.

At the movement of Madeline sitting, Rabinovich was revolted. His lip curled as if he smelt something repulsive. "As I was saying," He began once more. "His Majesty, Alexander II is a Liberal, and I personally do not like it. I have always despised the Liberal Party."

"So you are a Conservative?" Burov questioned. He was roughly in his early Thirties.

"Of course I am. I believe that everyone should be." He sat straight and kept to his word.

"I'm not so sure about Conservatives... I am Liberal and therefore I believe the Liberal Party is correct for me." Nikolai contradicted.

"That is outrageous! Liberals are simply idiots." Rabinovich growled.

"What do you think, Ms. Williams?" Nikolai looked upon her. Madeline scanned the Table. She had noticed that Katerina and Captain Markov had not said a word.

"They say that if you are young and you are not a Liberal, you do not have a heart. Yet if you are aged and are not a Conservative, then you are not Wise." Madeline spoke rather confidently; she did not want to look like a fool in front of her superiors and thus did not stutter as she normally would.

"Are you implying that I do not have a heart, Ms. Williams?" Rabinovich hissed.

"No, sir, I am simply stating a point. Moreover, I believe that if our beloved Tzar is a Liberal then the country should, as well, be Liberal. Thus meaning I am a Liberal. Furthermore, the Tzar does think about the low society citizens such as myself, rather than be fixated on the nobles whom have more than needed. And if you are to say you are a Conservative and not a Liberal, as his Majesty, and that you should despise the Liberal Party does not that make you, sir, treacherous?" She stated.

Nikolai chuckled and smiled at Madeline. He winked and mouthed a 'That was fantastic' and sat straight; taking his hands from his face. Markov, Katerina and Burov also silently chuckled.

Rabinovich grew angry and stood form his chair. He walked to Madeline and pulled her to her feet, shaking her violently. "You do not humiliate me like that. Do you understand, whore?" He slapped her across the face with the back of his right hand and brought it back to hit her again before anyone could react whilst holding her wrists tightly.

Madeline held her right cheek and nodded. He pulled her hands away so her bleeding cheek could be seen. Everyone gasped. "Forgive me-"

"No. Rabinovich, you do not come into _my_ house and mistreat _my_ maid. You have no right to even touch her." Nikolai growled as he stood and slammed his hands on the table –succeeding in smashing his glass of wine. He had noticed his hand had begun to bleed but he dismissed it and covered it with a kerchief.

Nikolai walked with rage towards Rabinovich.

"Mr. Braginsky, your maid needs to be punished and thus I am punishing her." Rabinovich stated.

"There is no reason to 'punish' her for she has done nothing. I had asked for her opinion and she answered me. You should not pretend that only because she is considered less than you, you can do whatever you please with her. Now…Leave my estate." Nikolai spoke rather calm, considering in his mind Pandemonium had broken loose.

"There should be-"

"Leave!" He couldn't hold his rage as he yelled.

Everyone else sat in utter silence as they looked upon their plates as if not to provoke the fighting members.

Rabinovich dug his nails into her wrists once more, then let her go completely -allowing her to fall to the floor- and left the house with a slam of the front door.

No one said a word for seconds until Nikolai knelt at Madeline's side. "Are you feeling fine?" He asked knowing the answer. Madeline nodded –A lie –and tried to smile only to end wincing. Nikolai helped her to her feet and called for Toris, whom then took care of her as he attended his guests. As much as he wanted to take care of her himself, he couldn't leave his guests.

"Forgive the sudden dilemma." Nikolai began, completely forgetting his own wound as everyone nodded in acknowledgement.

"I believe I should retire for the night, now. I should be on my way." Katerina announced eager to see Madeline.

"Yes of course." Nikolai nodded and the men stood until she left.

Entering the kitchen through a different passage, Katerina found Toris attending Madeline's wounds as he was instructed.

"Toris, I can take over from here. Go have some rest." She spoke sweetly as he shot his head her way. His green eyes seemed to shine with thankfulness. He filed out not forgetting to bow as he passed her.

"Look what he did to you…" Katerina walked to Madeline (she was sitting down) as she mumbled the words. "I've always disliked Rabinovich, but what he did to you just made me despise him." She stated as she inspected Madeline's bleeding cheek. A couple of cuts ran deep into her cheek and had once again begun to bleed even after Toris had cleaned then.

As Katerina tended Madeline's cuts she recalled the first time she met Rabinovich. He was That was around seven years ago. She was twenty-two at the time and he; twenty-six. They had met at one of her Ladies-in-waiting's balls where he had tried to kiss her even after she had declared she did not even know him –and of course she had not informed her brother of said event.

Madeline brought Katerina back to reality with a yelp.

"Oh I am sorry, darling." Katerina apologized. "Now how are you going to the ball like this?" She suddenly remembered.

"I don't go at all." Madeline reassured.

"No, you are going. We must have to say you were in a carriage accident, that it crashed against a pole and the glass shattered. That would also explain Nikolai's cuts, right?" She grinned.

There was absolutely no way of Madeline escaping this ball was there? Madeline sighed and nodded. "I-I b-believe so…" She whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well... it was quite late but it's also quite long. I hope you liked it and if I'm historically inaccurate, please correct me :$ Thank you for reading...I was kind of speding my spare time watch Lion King xD It's my favourite movie. Right now I'm actually listening to Be Prepared xD Don't you just love the song? I know I do.**


	5. September 13th 1860

**~Author's Note~**

**I'm very sorry for the late update, I've been busy with summer school and then I've just been lazy. Plus I still don't have internet, so I'm very sorry for the real late chapter :$**

* * *

**September 13****th**** 1860**

Just like Katerina had said, Madeline was attending the ball (Against her will). After cleaning up the estate, Madeline filed to Katerina's room and knocked on the door softly.

"Ma'am, I've come to do as you have asked." Her voice trembled.

"Madeline, dear, we must get ready." Katerina exclaimed from the other side of the door before opening it and practically pulling Madeline inside.

"I've already picked a dress for you, dear. It completely matches you and I hope that you like it." She clapped her hands together and passed Madeline a dress.

Minutes later, Madeline had gotten into the dress. It was lovely. A Cardinal Red dress engulfed her. It fit her perfectly, outlining the curves of which she tried to hide every time she had the chance. It was designed with golden vines that crawled all over the skirts. The sleeves were a darker crimson shade that fell to about her elbows, and the hem had been lacy snow white.

Her bosom was held high by a corset and frills decorated the mid circle cut. Of course, the skirt had many frills and lace to ornament it, of which looked rather lovely. Finally Katerina helped to style Madeline's long wavy hair, bringing it up in a curled pouf. Since Madeline's hair was long enough, she didn't need any wig. Ribbons and pearls perched themselves around her pouf and then Katerina powdered her cheeks with rouge in an upside down triangle- similar to how women naturally flush, her eyes were bare and lips a light reddish. Pearls, as well as her ears decorated her neckline. Since Madeline's eyelashes had always been thick, long and black, there was no need to apply anything, only the need to curl them, for they were as straight as sailor. Despite her slightly swollen and bruised cheek, she looked perfect. Katerina made a small bird out of black Taffeta to give Madeline a beauty patch in order to hide and drift most attention away from the rest of her cut.

"Is it too late to not attend the ball?" Madeline whispered, as she looked herself in the big mirror.

"Yes, Madeline, it is too late." Katerina replied as she smiled softly. "Now let us go meet Nikolai downstairs."

Madeline nodded cautiously for she didn't want the style to be ruined and then followed behind Katerina.

Katerina wore a nice baby blue dress; it was rather simple compared to what Madeline was wearing. No designs, but only lace decorated it, yet it was still beautiful. It made her seem elegant and simple. Unlike Madeline, her hairstyle was a nice _coiffure à l'enfant, with a nice white sunhat. Her makeup was a light, as Madeline's not making her look unnatural at all._

As they reached the carriage, Madeline had trouble even walking there, let alone entering. The heels she wore were only 3 inches high but for her it was a big jump from her normal ½ an inch. Once she finally made it into the carriage she greeted her master.

"Good evening, sir. How do you find yourself?" She mumbled.

"Please, Madeline, call me Nikolai. And I find myself rather happy. You look extravagant, it suits you." Nikolai smiled.

"Thank you s-Nikolai." Madeline blushed, yet the powder hid it, thus meaning Nikolai did not notice it.

"You're very welcome, darling."

No words were exchanged for a long while, before they reached the estate of which the ball was being held at. To Madeline's surprise, it was the castle.

"I-Is t-this t-the castle?" She stuttered, her lips feeling numb and her cheeks flooding with a burning sensation. A knot had begun to form in her stomach and she felt light headed.

"Yes, Madeline. This is the castle." Nikolai smiled.

"B-but, I look horrible. My cheek is still bruised and the cut is slightly open. A-and what if Rabinovich is there? W-what will I do?" She began to hyperventilate.

"Do not worry, darling. If Rabinovich is there and he comes in any distance close to you, I'll be there to protect you. And I can assure that the Tsar wouldn't mind the small imperfection, he would really like to hear of how you earned it. So do not fret." He assured.

"I am aware, yet I still do not feel presentable."

"Madeline, believe me, you look way more beautiful then I'll ever be." Katerina smiled and was helped out of the Carriage by the footman, followed by Madeline.

"I hope I look fine." She whispered softly.

"You do." Nikolai prompted. He then accompanied the two Ladies inside the Palace.

Immediately, Madeline was struck with an emotion of sublime. Oh dear lord, was she actually in the Palace? Never in a Million years would she have thought she would enter such place. Not even in her dreams, for she believed it was impossible. Oh my, oh my, oh my. This was amazing. She could almost cry.

Nikolai and Katerina did not say a single word; instead they let the lovely sight be processed by the young maid. It took her a long while, until finally she looked upon them.

"This is gorgeous." Her voice explained.

Nikolai smiled and nodded before tanking her arm and leading her to the ballroom. Once there, Madeline was astonished with the many dresses and attire worn by nobility individuals. Oh! How everyone looked so lovely.

Her eyes sparkled as they reflected the enormous chandelier that hung in the middle of the huge room. Of course, once again, she stood in awe. This was way beyond any fancy estate she had lived or worked in. If only she could be a princess and live here, along with all the other royals. That would be her impossible dream.

"Excuse me sir, but may I borrow this young lady?" A familiar voice pulled her back into reality. Before she could focus on who it was, Nikolai agreed.

"Care to dance?" Captain Markov smiled.

Madeline almost gasped and slightly nodded. "It would be my pleasure." She whispered.

Today Markov had seemed especially handsome, not that he already wasn't. He just seemed to beam with handsomeness of which matched the whole situation and place. Yet of course, he was not nearly as handsome as Nikolai, Madeline believed he was the most handsome male she had ever met.

Markov led her to the dancing floor and they began to dance a nice and lovely waltz.


	6. October 30th 1863

**October 30****th**** 1863**

Madeline rushed to her master's chambers. He'd had another one of those nightmares where the ship he is in sinks and he is the only one to survive. Madeline had been there when he was explaining the dream to the doctor. And she'd always hear his screams from her bedroom. It hurt her so much to hear him go through so much pain, but after _the incident_ it was all she saw him go through.

"Master, wake up." She shook him lightly as he tossed and turned on the bed.

"Madeline?" His violet eyes showed a certain emotion she had not seen from him for almost a year now. There was a soft smile on his face as they made eye contact for a while. But she could see the expression slowly fade and be replaced with a glare.

"What are you doing in my chambers?!" He sat up and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Y-you had a n-nightmare, sir." She replied a little frantic.

"You don't think I know?" His eyes narrowed and his grip tightened. That was what scared her the most. He had changed a lot, and it hurt. His smile no longer came and she had not felt his kisses for months, it was as if he'd always hated her and finally decided to demonstrate it. He pulled her closer so that their noses touched. This wasn't the first time she was in his chambers and he scolded her, but the previous time, it was something that was not real.

_"You've never known how to cook." Nikolai hissed._

_"I'm s-sorry sir." Madeline stuttered._

_Nikolai took her wrist and pulled her to him. He cracked a smile and pulled her into the bed next to him. "You fell for that didn't you?" He laughed and held her close._

_Madeline blushed furiously and nodded. With that his lips made sweet contact with hers until someone had called for her._

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Get out of here. I don't want to see you." Nikolai spat. She obeyed him so.

Madeline ran to her room and dropped on the bed. Why did he have to be so mean now? Why did she have to endure this ridicule? Why did she fall in love with him? And why couldn't she just let go?

Tears streamed endlessly down her face as she cried. She couldn't deal with the pain that his rudeness brought her. She was deep into melancholy whenever he said hurtful things and she was never able to feel better after his remarks. His whole presence had become rather rude and hurtful. She felt that he was nothing but a brute and she wished she were wrong because even if he was a brute, she still cared for him. She still wished that one day, when he returned to the estate, he would call her name and as she came he would run to her and hug her tightly. He would kiss her gently and whisper in her ear words she'd like to hear. Maybe a small "I really missed you" or "How long has it been?" and she'd giggle in response.

Yet of course she feared it was never to happen because at the rate they were moving, soon everything would explode and she would hit him and somehow, a tragedy would occur. Maybe a death, or maybe a runaway. But something would surely occur and it wouldn't be lovely.

She thought that maybe she _should_ runaway and maybe everything would be better then, but as she always thought this, she feared that once she left him alone, he would break and then she would regret leaving him alone.

There was a soft knock on the door and in came Markov. It had been a while since she last saw him but she was grateful he was there. Madeline gathered all her strength and stood, then ran to him and hugged him. "I can not take it any longer. I simply can not, Luka. Please. Tell me what to do, because I do not know. Help me." She cried into his chest.

He'd always come visit her as often as he could after he found out that Nikolai had been abusing her, of course Markov hated this, but he was not able to say a single thought on it, and that made him angry.

Luka Markov wrapped his arms around her and petted her head. "It's going to be okay. Do not worry." He mumbled into her strawberry blond locks.

"I want to runaway. I want to leave this place and never return." Madeline sobbed.

"Do not think that. I will help you cope okay? You can depend on me. I will always be present to hear your troubles and concerns. Please feel free to express your feelings and pour out your heart to me. I understand what you're going through." Luka whispered lovingly, but more like a big brother rather than a lover –of which he was neither.

Madeline nodded and loosened her grip on his torso. "I can not handle this any longer. Please help me."

"Think about it, Madeline. Do not do anything crazy. I promise you that if you stick by his side, you'll be rewarded. Do not fret. Believe me. You will be alright."

And then there was silence and nothing came from their lips as he kissed her cheek and turned to leave. "I must attend business in Moscow, please wait until I get back before trying anything without my consent. I want you to make good choices. Okay?" He mumbled.

Madeline nodded her head slowly. "Okay." She replied.


	7. May 17th 1864

**~Author's Note~**

**Hello everyone,**

******I am so sorry that I have not been able to update. First I've had a writer's block for every story of mine, and then three weeks ago I got sick. I've been sick since and when I went to a doctor he told me that I might have had Bronchitis, I went to the Hospital yesterday and they assured me that I was fine, so I finally got to update today. I am so sorry for the real late update. Thank you so much for waiting.**

* * *

**May 17****th**** 1864**

Madeline gathered her things and awaited Luka. She didn't care if Nikolai found out that she was leaving because she knew he was not going to attempt anything to gain her trust or make her stay. As far as she knew, Nikolai would be glad to let her leave. She was extremely sure that the bastard would not dare to challenge Luka once he came for her.

Believe it or not, Luka was rather determined when it came to Madeline, and although he was sweet and kind, he could be resilient with Nikolai. On one occasion, Luka walked into the living room whilst Nikolai was beating Madeline. After a much needed sense knocked into Nikolai by Luka, Madeline was able to rest for a couple of days after that. Ever since that day, whenever Luka intervened between the two adults, he won; of course this caught Nikolai's jealousy (More or less).

A soft knock interrupted Madeline's thoughts as she finished packing. Her strawberry blond locks flew across the air as she snapped her head towards the door. "Yes, who is it that knocks upon my door?" Madeline called as she walked towards it, staying alert at all times.

"It is I, Nikolai." The husky voice came from the other side of the door.

Madeline stiffened. For a second she thought about opening the door and giving him a gentle kiss, because his voice was so gentle. Her heart jumped at the idea, but her brain reasoned, and held her back.

"What is it that you want from me?" She answered; staring back at the suitcase she had finished packing.

"I wish to speak with you, my little sunflower." Another gentle husk.

"Well, I do not wish to speak with you, master. I am busy at the moment." Her indigo pupils skimmed over the room for the item she had almost forgotten, the item that got her into this whole ordeal in the first place. The item she had yearned to obtain once more and was held in his grasp until only seven day prior. Where had she put it?

"Please, my darling." Nikolai almost begged.

"Do not refer to me as such." Madeline hissed, loud enough for him to hear clearly from the other side of the retched door. Opening the top covert of her wardrobe she found what she was looking for –Her locket. Upon touching the lovely detailed silver, she smiled. The rose and vine designs that covered the complete exterior of the locket were so familiar to her, and once she pressed upon the little rose button to open the apparatus, it popped open and revealed a rather small photograph of a friendly Master she wished to recognize, and a maid she wished she'd never been.

The door opened and in came her Master, his glare not showing any sign of sweetness. Madeline gulped and looked away from him, hoping that maybe he'd see that she did not wish to see him and he'd leave her alone.

"Come with me, dear." He beckoned as he took hold of her wrist roughly and dragged her out of the room.

"M-master, please, let me go." She mumbled. "You're hurting me."

Without a single word escaping from his lips, he loosened his grip on her and continued to lead her downstairs. She ended up in the dining hall, where a dinner was set and helped her to a seat.

"I have been very rude and horrid to you for the past…God only knows how many months, and I hope for you to forgive me. I wish that at least only for tonight, we can be friends, like Katerina had explained we once were." Nikolai now wore a gentle and kind smile; something she hadn't known was possible during this time of day.

Madeline smiled as she sat down properly, but the way her lips were curled was not in a truthful manner. Her smile was as exaggeratedly fake as an actress' make-up. Her eyes held confusion, but somehow a tint of hatred. Of course Nikolai could see this and it made him feel like a fool. How could he just think that she'd forget everything he had done to her so far? He is an idiot to actually think of such fantasies.

There was absolutely no exchange of words for a long while as they both lifted their forks and guided food into their mouths. After swallowing, unison of sighs filled the frisky cool air. Then, both their eyes met halfway and they only stared at each other for a little while.

"I know that you are leaving me." Nikolai finally broke the suffocating silence.

"Your point is…?" She mumbled, loud enough to be heard by the man across the table from her.

"What I mean to say is rather simple. Please forgive me for all I have done. I know that I cannot make you stay, but I just ask for your forgiveness, and I hope that your life will be a good one without me in it." A soft depressing smile conquered Nikolai's sweet lips as he lowered his amethyst eyes, suddenly paying much attention to his food. "And so, I wish you well, milady."

"Merci, milord." Madeline acknowledged the wish of luck from her master and then stood. "I shall be on my way then." She whispered and began to walk away.

She disappeared up the stairs for a little while and once Nikolai saw her descend down the wooden steps for what he believed would be the last time, she had a chestnut brown suitcase in hand and a small burgundy purse on the other. Her Lust Red gown was covered by a midnight black cloak with a hood that hung at her back. Nikolai was somewhat disappointed that he was not able to catch a last glimpse of her in the gown. He closed his eyes for a second and tried to remember how it looked earlier. The red dress had black flowered lace designs all over it, as if covering with a thin layer of petals only to protect it weakly. The sweetheart neckline the dress obtained gave a perfect view on the womanly shape of her upper curves. The black lace sleeves had covered creamy white shoulders, not allowing him to witness scene of the delicate skin making contact with the chilly Russian atmosphere. Her strawberry blond hair was beautifully held in a bun and decorated with fake black and red feathers and true white pearls (Of which Katerina had given her on her birthday around two years earlier). Her sweet neck was adorned with the locket she had obtained from his clutches only a week ago. The dress was Style Bustle. Although Madeline was not fond of the over exaggerated style, she went along with Katerina's wishes before Katerina had left for another trip towards the Ottoman Empire.

"Until we meet again." Madeline curtsied at her now former Master.

"Until we meet again." Nikolai gently took her silk gloved hand and kissed it lightly.

Madeline took her hand back and made her way to the threshold of the Mansion.

Nikolai watched Madeline as she opened the huge Birch doors and placed on her hood from the cloak. She was now completely covered in the suffocating blackness of the cloak. Only her face was visible from the darkness. Out of the corner of his mind he processed that it was raining.

Nikolai then made his way up the wooden stairs and walked to his room where he collected one of his Cuban cigars from his desk. He then walked to the balcony, not minding if the hard rain soaked him to the bone. He lit his cigar, once hiding it from the rain and watched Madeline walk out of his life. This was rather funny, he thought to himself as he chuckled sadly, Pathetic Fallacy has graced us with its presence.

A carriage awaited at the stone driveway of his Mansion. Nikolai breathed in the sweet tobacco and released as he watched Madeline with much scrutiny. Observing her every step, he counted the movements of her delicate feet making their way down the granite steps cautiously.

_One...Two...Three...Four...Five..._

The cloak-covered dress trailed right behind her and skimmed and kissed the water sweetly. Her left hand griped the platinum rail, as if holding on for dear life, while her right held the suitcase tightly. Nikolai blew out the puff of tobacco, leaving a small cloud of smoke.

_Six...Seven...Eight..._

Nikolai recognized Luka as he climbed the steps to meet Madeline halfway in order to relieve her of the luggage she held. Another suck of the tobacco.

_Nine...Ten...Eleven...Twelve..._

Madeline and Luka reached the bottom of the steps, hand in hand, and proceeded to make their way to carriage. Yet another cloud of smoke forming in front of Nikolai as he sighed.

_Thirteen...Fourteen...Fifteen...Sixteen..._

Madeline looked back at Nikolai. Her expression held firm, her eyebrows raised only a little bit, to demonstrate confidence, along with the angle at which she raised her chin. Her eyes seemed to not betray her facade. Her lips pursed against each other making a thin red line. Their eyes met and Nikolai wished that he had the time to wander about her irises for longer before the rosy pink cheeks, that became sensitive as they had encountered the crisp Russian Spring air (Only five degrees above freezing temperature made her cheeks and nose like roses) had vanished along with her indigo pupils.

_Seventeen, Eighteen, Nineteen, Twenty._

Madeline rushed her last steps whilst climbing the steps and disappearing into the carriage with Luka.

Nikolai, on the other hand, leaned onto the balcony railing and rested his forearms upon it. He took another drag of the cigar and watched as the driver signaled the horses to commence their mission.

The only noises he could hear now were the faint steps of the horses, the rain drops raging war against the earth around him and the trees whispering with one another; most likely gossiping about the newest event of the household, of which only took place seconds prior to the current time.


End file.
